Preperations
by Torrask the Beast
Summary: The Legion was defeated and Draenor was saved. However, the Legion has not given op yet. Gul'dan was cast into the Black Gate, but where did he end up? An orc hunter discovers that the legion are coming back to Azeroth. OUTDATED
_Gorgrond, Gronn Canyon_

It has been months since the assault on Hellfire Citadel and things are slowly going back to before the legion arrived. It's good to see the wildlife recovering from the fel corruption.

My name is Saldrok The Beastmaster, proud orcish hunter. I am known for my cruel savagery in battle aswell as taming and befriending the most savage beasts of Azeroth and Draenor. Unlike other hunters, i don't always count on my gun to finish the fight, sometimes i jump into the frey with my twin axes and savage bloodlust.

I was at the frontlines agenst the Fel Horde in Tanaan Jungle, ripping apart every demon or fel orc i saw.

Now im sitting here atop a hill overlooking Gronn Canyon, watching the gronns walking around down there. The gronns are no threat to me, they know that i'm stronger than them, plus i have made a few friends with them.

A growl to my side snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked over my shoulderpad (my armor is the Rylakstalker Mythic set) to see Kragosh, my companien rylak.

"Getting restless, eh?" i asked the light brown rylak.

He nodded his heads in response.

"Well, fly back to the garrison then, i'll be there shortly" i said.

That seemed to be enough for the rylak, as he spread his massive wings and took to the sky.

I stood up, grabbed my bag and took out the hearthstone in it. The stone was a gift from a friend that happened to be a very talented mage.

Closing my eyes and clenching the stone in my hand, i could feel its magic beginning the work. A few moments later i was back in front of my Townhall.

Walking into the hall, i saw warmaster Zog and my friend Orsa, discussing something over the map.

"Ah, Saldrok, glad you could come" said Orsa. Orsa, a powerful undead warlock and leader of the Council of the Black Harvest. He and i have been friends for quite some time now, eversince the cataclysm.

"what is it so importent, you called me for?" i asked.

"I have gotten news regarding the search for Cordana" he said.

My eyes widdened by the sound of that name. Cordana, that traitor. During my campaign on Draenor, i had helped Khadgar track down Gul'dan. The only one who knew exactly where he was, was his best assassin Garona.

Using The Orb of Domination, Khadgar was able to free Garona of Gul'dans control. However, Cordana didn't like the idea of using dark magic such as the orb. So when we were done with it, she got rid of it. Or so she said.

After the assault on the citadel, i had gathered some fel tomes for Khadgar. He send me back to the tower in Zangarra, so Cordana could destroy them.

But when i was inside the tower, i already sensed something was wrong with Cordana, as she had a strange aura around her.

She asked me to give her the tomes, but i had replied "oh, hell no". She grabbed her glaive and attacked. i quickly reached for my axes to block her attack.

The fight was very one sided. Even with a small fel empowerment, Cordana was still no match for me. I made gushing wounds all over her body, i even ripped one of her arms off.

Seeing she could not win, she quickly cast a portal to escape. I was a quarter of a second away from decapatating her before she escaped.

Since that day, i had my forces search all of Draenor for her. I wanted that traitor dead.

Back to reality. "Leave us, Zog" i said coldly.

"yes, sir" he replied and left the room.

"What news, Orsa" i asked getting closer to the map.

"As you know, our forces has searched Draenor high and low for Cordana, with not the best luck" he said.

I scowled. "Did you find anything at all" i asked.

"actually yes. Some of my best warlocks and i, visted the tower in Zangarra where you last fought her. Fortunetly there were still small parts of fel energy left in the air. We traced the energies back to our Azeroth" he said

This caught my interrest. "Our Azeroth? where?" i asked

He took out a map of our Azeroth and placed it over the Draenor map. He took a small stone and used his energi to make it a small figurine that looked like Cordana.

"it seems the portal was opened on some masive islands around the Maelstrom, called The Broken islands" he placed the figurine on a area that was only ocean. "But there is more, i sensed hundreds of demons on the other side and more continued to come" he said.

Hundreds of demons? The Legion! But how could they have summoned so many? Then it hit me. Gul'dan. He was cast into the giant demon gate at the end of our fight with Archimonde. Could he have landed on our Azeroth?

"So the Legion thinks they can launch another invasion, RIGHT UNDER OUR NOSE" i yelled, startling Orsa abit

"Prepare for war" i said loudly.

"Orsa, i will gather my pack and you will gather your council. We will storm The Broken Islands AND TEAR EVERY DEMON TO SHREDS" i yelled smashing my fist on the Cordana figurine, crushing it.

Orsa hurried out of the room to make preperations

Once i get my hands on Gul'dan, he will know pain! he will pay for what he did to our race. I WILL...

"Is something the matter, Sal?" i heard a voice behind me.

I knew that voice. Small and soothing.

I turned see my friend Astrid. A young blood elf mage with a talent for frost magic. She was always so happy and playful, even i battle. Her happy attitude always brougt a smile on my face.

"you heard everything, didn't you" i asked.

She giggled. "Yes i did, so demons are coming back for more?" she asked with a smile

"yes, prepare your...Snorries, for war" i said. During our time in Pandaria, Astrid have always loved the cloud serpents dearly. She had quickly made friends with the Order of the Cloud Serpent and now has even become the commander of their forces.

She always called them "Snorries" for some odd reason.

"Okay, it'll be fun" she said smiling, before teleporting away.

I returned my attention to the map. i looked at the rubble that was the Cordana figurine moments ago.

"Be ready, Legion. I'm coming for you" i said. My eyes started to glow red.


End file.
